


the way you look tonight

by missgine (blueberry_muffin)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SPACING IS WEIRD I'M SORRY I'LL FIX IT TOMORROW, WELL TODAY, and deadpanned mikoto, it's 4am i am sorry, lame ending is lame, really just wanted reisi in a dress tbh, so self indulgent i swear, so we got coy reisi, spacing is fixed (hopefully), that waiter tho lol, that's the fic, this is just pwp, would be me tbh, yup that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberry_muffin/pseuds/missgine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikoto didn't know what to expect. </p><p>[or in which mikoto and reisi make a deal]</p>
            </blockquote>





	the way you look tonight

“ _Yes you’re lovely, with your smile so warm,_  
_And your cheeks so soft,_  
_There is nothing for me but to love you_  
_And the way you look tonight”_

[the way you look tonight - frank sinatra]

 

\--

 

Mikoto didn’t know what to expect.

But he definitely didn’t expect this.

Yeah, sure, he only agreed to this for another chance to one up Reisi, but he didn’t think Reisi would go through with his side of the deal this thoroughly. (“ _If I wear a suit, are you going to wear a dress?” “If that’s what it takes.”_ ) Not that Mikoto was complaining because- _wow_. Mikoto truly considered wearing what Reisi wanted all the time if the Blue King dressed like this more often.

Mikoto was going to complain that the Blue King was taking too long to get ready, it was just a dress, how long would it take to put on? But when he stopped just outside the bathroom door, he didn’t expect Reisi to be wearing a red fucking _gown._ He knew that they were going to a fancy restaurant that expected nothing less from its patrons than a three piece suit, but damn. Mikoto would dress like any one of those snobby business men just to see his own prissy princess dolled up like this. Mikoto licked his lips when Reisi swiped on lipstick, wondering what it would taste like on his own lips.

“Oi, are you done yet?”

“Almost, let me get my shoes. Honestly, what an impatient barbarian.”

Mikoto grunted in reply but went out to wait by the door. He fidgeted with his phone, shifted in his suit, unused to the cloth and fit, took out a smoke, and ran a hand through his hair. This was not what he expected at all. He looked up when he heard periodic clacks on the hardwood floor, looking up just in time to get a nice view of one of Reisi’s pale legs donned in sheer black stockings peek through a lengthy slit in his dress, feet ornamented with pointy black stilettos. Mikoto stared.

“...Did you shave your legs?”

Reisi rolled his eyes as he grabbed a navy blue trench coat from the closet. “If I am to go around parading as a woman, I’m not going to half-ass it. Not to mention give myself away simply because of poor disguise execution. Honestly Mikoto, this is actually a good opportunity to test if I can pull off a female guise. It is actually extremely hard to pull this off. My respect for women has definitely increased. Although, I wonder when I will need this disguise, perhaps when a strain-” Mikoto wasn’t listening to Reisi rambling as he fixed himself up. Mikoto couldn’t say anything as he realized that not only was Reisi not wearing his glasses, but his eyes were precisely lined with black liner, wing tips as sharp as Tenrou’s blade.

Reisi put on his coat and Mikoto couldn’t breathe. He blamed it all on the grey form fitting suit he was forced into. Reisi’s hair was swept up in an elegant up do, his side bangs framing his face gently, the blue of his hair matching his coat and contrasting nicely with the carmine of his lips and crimson of his dress. The cigarette fell from Mikoto’s mouth.

...And would have hit the ground had the Blue King not caught it.

“Honestly, Mikoto,” Reisi sighed, tucking the cigarette into Mikoto’s jacket pocket. “You complain about your lack of cigarettes and yet you don’t care wasting one.”

Mikoto just grunted in reply. “Are we going or not?” He asked, holding open the door.

Reisi raised an eyebrow at the opened door, but stepped through it anyway, making his way towards the elevator, Mikoto following behind him.

“How do you expect to keep up the charade if you don’t act like a woman?”

“Hmm.”

“What about your voice?”

“ _What about my voice_?”

Mikoto startled at the sound of Reisi’s voice, well, new voice that was. He raised an eyebrow in question. The Blue King shrugged. “There’s a lot Aura can do if you will it.” He said, the low timbers of voice not so low anymore, the rasps of his voice huskily feminine.

They exited Reisi’s apartment complex and started walking off at a reasonable pace, taking into consideration Reisi’s change of footwear. The restaurant they were headed to wasn’t too far off that walking would be uncomfortable so neither saw why they couldn’t set off on foot.  

Mikoto knew it was going to be a long night when they stepped out onto the street and Reisi immediately garnered attention. (Undoubtedly, even if he wasn’t dressed as a woman, Reisi would still garner attention, much to Mikoto’s consternation).It’s the way Reisi held himself, coolly confident, back straight and head held high in his dress, that truly snared the onlookers, hook, line, sinker.

Mikoto huffed and continued walking, jolting when a hand pulled him back. “What?”

Reisi just raised a brow at him. “I am a woman, you do realize this right?” The way Reisi said that, condescendingly slow, crawled under Mikoto’s skin, the fire in his body flickering slightly in annoyance.

“Really, it was hard to notice.” Mikoto deadpanned.

Reisi rolled his eyes and walked ahead of Mikoto, the entrance of the restaurant several feet away. Mikoto scowled at Reisi’s back, trying not to look down at the sway of his hips. He sighed and just as he was stepping forward, the door opened before Reisi.

“Oh, let me get that for you madam!”

Reisi blinked in surprise, forgetting for a moment his disguise, before coming back to himself. “Ah, yes, thank you.” He said, his voice perfectly veiled by Blue Aura, smiling at the young man holding the door for him as he walked in. Mikoto followed him, glowering at the blushing slip of a boy who didn’t even notice him as he made heart eyes at this date.

As they approached the restaurant welcome desk, the hostess looked up and promptly dropped the menus she was holding. Mikoto almost felt a little bad (he knew he could look intimidating to most people) until she fluttered her eyes at Reisi. He sighed, it was going to be a long night.

 

\--

 

“What kind of wine do you want?”

“Whatever’s fine.”

“Hmm, I’m thinking of a cabernet sauvignon...Mikoto?”

Mikoto stopped glaring at an unabashedly staring patron and turned back to an unamused Reisi. “Huh?”

“Nothing.” Reisi sighed and waved a waiter over.

“Hello! What can I get for...you…”  

Mikoto and Reisi glanced at the waiter at the same time. He was wearing the normal uniform of the wait staff-white shirt, black tie and black slacks-and Mikoto thought he would have been considered as cutely attractive, had he not been staring so openly at Reisi.

“Yes, may I have the tournedos of beef au poivre? And a glass of your cabernet sauvignon?” Reisi stated, scanning his menu.

“Madam, you can have whatever you like.”

Mikoto’s eyebrow twitched. He cleared his throat. “Ah yes, and for you sir?”

Mikoto placed his order, trying hard not to incinerate the menus in their waiter’s hands on reflex. And he was pretty successful too, until- “Is there anything else I may get you Madam? Anything at all?” The waiter asked, his body and attention focused solely on Reisi. Mikoto raised an eyebrow, was this guy serious?

“No, no thank you.” Reisi smiled and Mikoto swore their waiter died at the sight of it. (Admittedly, he was weak for Reisi’s smiles too, but he had every right to be) Reisi turned his head back to face Mikoto, his smile turning into something softer, familiar, and Mikoto blamed the ache in his chest on the cold water he drank a few seconds prior. (He tried not to smile smugly when their waiter left in a huff, clearly dismissed.)

 

\--

 

Mikoto ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath. He couldn’t deny that tonight’s dinner was great, if one didn’t count the droves of people set out to flirt with his date. (Not that he could blame them, Reisi was stunning no matter gender he posed as.) Mikoto took a last look in the mirror and fixed his collar, the Blue King was anal about dress code after all. He stepped out of the comfort room and headed back towards their table, stopping in his tracks when his gaze fell on his date.

Reisi was sitting at their table, the slit of his dress falling just so on his crossed legs in a way that made Reisi look like one of those pin-up girls, the difference was that he was prettier than any poster. One pale arm laid on the table, the other bent to hold the cigarette poised at his lips, long eyelashes fluttering as he exhaled smoke. Mikoto couldn’t breathe; he blamed it on his tie being too tight.

But he could certainly feel the fire blaze in his veins when their (annoying) waiter came up to Reisi, standing a little too close for his liking.    

Mikoto’s glare could possibly broil when he got close enough to hear the conversation.

“Are you new to Shizume? I haven’t seen you around before and I would have remembered a face like yours.”

“Hmm,” Reisi hummed, exhaling another puff of smoke. “I supposed you could say I’m trying something new tonight, testing new waters.” The smile on Reisi’s face could be described as nothing but coy.

“Well, there’s plenty of fish in the sea, but there’s only one-”

“Waiter. Check. Now.”

If Reisi saw the edges of their waiter’s uniform smoking, he certainly didn’t say anything.

 

\--

 

“Thank you for tonight, I had a wonderful time.”

“I’m sure you did.”

“And what do you-”

“Change back.”

“Mikoto, what-”

“Put your voice back to normal. It’s not bad like this...but it’s not you.”

Reisi stared at him for several moments before he smirked. “Demanding, aren’t you.”

Mikoto didn’t know what to feel when his immediate thoughts were ‘that’s better.’ Didn’t know what else to think when his mind preferred Reisi’s normal voice even in this outfit.  

Reisi tried not to shiver at the heat of Mikoto’s hand resting on his lower back. It promised many things.

 

\--

 

A soft gasp of surprise escaped Reisi’s red painted lips as Mikoto abruptly swung him around, pressing his back against the wall behind him. The cool of the wall and the heat in Mikoto’s gaze sent fire licking down his spine, flickering life into his nerves. Mikoto leaned down and to kiss the exposed skin of Reisi’s neck, the touch of his lips brushing past the hollow of his throat like petals.

“Bedroom,” was all Reisi could gasp out before Mikoto wrapped Reisi’s legs around his waist and practically sprinted to the bedroom. Reisi bounced a bit when Mikoto set him down, scooting towards the headboard, gaze blatantly not leaving Mikoto’s form as the Red King stripped himself of his jacket and yanked out his tie, undoing the first several buttons of his shirt as he crawled himself towards Reisi, whose legs bent at the knee and parted, letting Mikoto settle between the brackets of his thighs.

Mikoto’s stare never left Reisi’s face as his hands slid under the skirt of the dress, cupping Reisi’s calves and sliding up his toned thighs. Reisi’s lipstick was smudged by their kisses and his breathing came out in wet pants. Reisi licked the curve of his lips and Mikoto followed the trail with his eyes, his gaze intense and unwavering. He reached out to cup Reisi’s cheek, hand moving slightly as he rubbed his thumb over Reisi’s lips, smudging the matte and staining all around his mouth. Mikoto leaned down to kiss him, hot and messy, kisses as sweet as honey and just as sticky. Lipstick was smeared between them, their lips rouged like unevenly spilled wine.

The air was sparked with electricity, the cool touch of Reisi’s fingers shocking like lightning against the heat of Mikoto’s chest. Mikoto ground against him, grunting his annoyance as the gown bunched around Reisi’s hips. Mikoto pulled back with a pop he felt in his bones and tugged at the red fabric. “Take this off.”

Reisi sat up and reached behind him to unzip the dress, but all of Mikoto’s patience had left long ago and he flipped Reisi onto his stomach, yanking the zipper down and pulling the gown down and off the body he craved. Reisi helped him by kicking off what he could, balancing on his hands and knees. He reached down to undo the clasps on his heels when Mikoto grabbed his wrist. “Keep those on.”

Reisi shuddered and complied, dropping his hand back down and gripping the sheets in compliant anticipation. Before he could say anything, one of Mikoto’s hands moved between his shoulder blades and pushed him down. Reisi turned his head to glare up at Mikoto, blush high on his cheeks. Mikoto just smirked down at him.

Reisi opened his mouth, no doubt to say something haughty, but Mikoto stopped him before he could start a tirade. His hands gripped Reisi’s hips, palms warm on the cool skin as he dragged them backwards, arching Reisi’s back as Mikoto lifted his ass higher and pressed his face into the pillows, spilling blue locks onto the cushions. “Mmph.”

And what a pretty picture he made, all laid out for Mikoto. Breath hitched, thighs trembling, porcelain skin warm to the touch, water colored with blotches of scarlet. Black stocking clad legs were spread wide by Mikoto’s hands to Mikoto’s liking, milky thighs laid tense and bare, begging to be bitten. Let it never be said that Mikoto was a virtuous man as he didn’t even have to think before giving into temptation, biting the insides of Reisi’s thighs, soothing harsher nips with his tongue.  

When he was satisfied with the flower petals he’d left, Mikoto kissed his way to where cheek met thigh and didn’t hesitate to sink his teeth in. The surprise whimper he received for that was enough incentive for him to do that again.

Mikoto reached into the bedside table for the lube as Reisi shivered in place. He popped the cap open with his thumb and didn’t hesitate to tip the bottle right over the cleft of Reisi’s ass. Reisi jerked backwards on reflex and clenched his hands in the pillow. Mikoto swiped the stripe trickling its way down Reisi’s cleft before slicking his fingers with the lube and pressing one inside Reisi’s entrance.

Reisi’s breath hitched and his hips shook in place. Mikoto wiggled his digit around, thrust it in and out until he deemed it time to add another and then another. He would purposefully hit Reisi’s prostate only to ignore it several moments after, prodding at his walls and scissoring his fingers to stretch him.  

Reisi’s moans were as pretty as his calligraphy. Looping and lilting in pitch, streaming from his mouth just as crisp and concise as his brush strokes. “Enough,” he breathed, gasping against the sheets. Mikoto said nothing, but complied. He pulled his fingers out and wrapped them around one of Reisi’s ankles, flipping him onto his back.

Reisi’s chest was gently rising and falling, his arms coming to wrap around Mikoto’s neck to pull him down for a kiss even as Mikoto lined himself up.

The two of them both gasped at the slow entry; Mikoto loved everything about it- the slow slide in, the tightening of little concentric circles around him, especially the sight of Reisi tossing his head back, panting shallowly when Mikoto was all the way in. There was almost nothing in the world that Mikoto loved most than watching Reisi’s face as he entered him. The ‘o’ of his mouth, the arch of his back, Mikoto loved it.    

God, Mikoto would never tire of Reisi, never tire of his reactions. The Blue King was so candid in these moments, this was the reason the Red King loved them so much. He grabbed the satin clad legs and hoisted them into the air, straightening them out as he did so. Reisi’s legs always looked so good, but there was just something about them in sheer black, feet caged in those heels that did things to Mikoto. He licked his lips.

Mikoto fucked him as hard as he wanted, as fiercely as he pleased and Reisi couldn’t do anything but let him, so lost to the world except for Mikoto’s bruising thrusts and burning kisses. Moans whined from his throat, vocal cords strained on the crescendo of his moans.

Reisi felt like he was coming apart at the seams, every inch of him set ablaze by Mikoto’s touch; he left long red scratches across the expanse of Mikoto’s back as he clutched at him, the two of them rocking in tandem. Mikoto quickened his pace, his hips lifting Reisi’s hips slightly off the bed with the force of this thrusts, Reisi’s heels digging into the bed. “Mikoto, Mikoto, _Mikoto_ -!”

Oh the _sounds_ Reisi could make, it made his blood run hotter than Red Aura ever did. Mikoto panted as he kept a steady pace, his brows furrowed as sweat dripped down his temples, a few drops trickling down his chin.

“Like that, just like that.” Mikoto’s voice was coarse, the gravelly growl of his voice had Reisi arching his back, writhing in his hold. Mikoto watched Reisi move his hips to meet his own thrusts, teeth biting into the soft pad of his lower lip.”Fuck,” Mikoto breathed, watching Reisi’s hands tighten their grip on the sheets until his knuckles strained white. He tightened his own grip around Reisi’s hips, his hands having moved from Reisi’s legs, the satin of the stockings making his hands slip.  

Reisi let out a surprised moan when an arbitrary thrust hit his prostate dead on. He tossed his head back and whimpered through his teeth when Mikoto kept up the angle; he couldn’t control the trembling in his thighs and with every thrust of Mikoto’s hips, Reisi felt each of his breaths get punched out of him. It was the rough bites, harsh scratches, and deep thrusts that left Reisi breathless and Mikoto burning.

All Mikoto wanted was Reisi, Reisi left raw and aching from how hard he went, Reisi writhing, whining, _whimpering,_ from how good it is, and if there was one thing the Red King was, it’s persistent. Mikoto slowed down (grunting at the hit he received from that) and grabbed Reisi’s legs to straighten them, throwing them over his shoulder and licked his lips when he saw the undulation of Reisi’s adam’s apple when he swallowed.

Mikoto didn’t try to muffle his moans as he started his pace again, bending Reisi in half, Mikoto’s hips slamming Reisi’s back into the bed. The force of his thrusts never once slowed, the both of them crying out in harmony. Reisi’s hands were a vice around Mikoto’s biceps, legs thrown over the redhead's shoulders, the heels of his shoes scraping down his back. Reisi’s legs trembled, his lips quivered, soundless, and his hips uncontrollably jerked and he knew he was close.

“Mikoto! C-close, I’m close-hnng!”

Reisi’s climax was mercilessly intense, spurt after spurt, flames flashing through his limbs, nerves alight with fire, his body quivering with the force of his orgasm, his desperate cries muffled against the sweat slicked skin of Mikoto’s neck and shoulder.

Mikoto felt Reisi tremble in his arms, hips still spasming erratically into his own, entrance tightening around him in pulsing waves. He caught Reisi up in his arms and didn’t hold back, thrusting in and setting a brutal pace, growling at the breathless gasps, the fingers that pulled and knotted painfully in his hair. Mikoto climaxed, his vision exploding in tinkling, glittering fragments, each one filled to the brim with Reisi, his breath, his body, his voice. “Reisi…”

Awareness crept slowly back to Mikoto, like the soft drizzle before a storm. He couldn’t help but lean more of his weight in Reisi, who was still softly trembling, the muscles in his thighs sporadically twitching. The hands in Mikoto’s hair pet him soothingly, smoothing out the strands and Mikoto let out a purr of contentment into Reisi’s neck, relaxing into him further. “Mm! Mikoto! Get off, you brute! You’re heavy!”

Mikoto was too lazy (and too tired) to reply so he stayed put. He only lifted his head to glare when Reisi’s prodding became annoyingly insistent. “I have to clean up, you barbarian! Let me up!”

“No.”  

Reisi sighed, relaxing back into Mikoto’s hold. “Honestly...at least let me take off the rest of this” He said, gesturing to his stockings and shoes.

Mikoto sighed into Reisi’s neck, pulling back reluctantly and sitting up. He laid a hand on Reisi’s chest when he tried to sit up and scooted back on the bed, hands undoing the clasps of Reisi’s shoes and fingers grazing against the skin of Reisi’s leg when he slid his stockings off. The heels landed to the side with a thud and Reisi sighed when Mikoto removed his stockings, rubbing his legs together (he found them to be uncomfortable after a while). He languidly stretched and crawled to settle under the covers, tiredly pliant. Reisi settled on his side, and openly stared up at Mikoto. “What?” The redhead asked.

“So, you liked my dress. Well, more like me in the dress, I suppose.”

“...I guess.”

“Hmm...you know who else seemed to like me in that dress? Our waiter.”

“Reisi-”

“I mean he was always returning to our table-”

“Reisi-”

“You should have seen how fast he walked over when you went to the comfort room-”

“ _Reisi-”_

“I do wonder-and worry- though about the state of his uniform-Mmph!”

Munakata Reisi was the most beautiful man Mikoto had ever met, and Mikoto couldn’t help but think that he’d be even more beautiful if he would just _shut up._

 

[fanart of reisi's outfit](http://gings-art.tumblr.com/post/142576333963/this-is-for-missgine-3-mikoto-was-going-to)

[reisi' dress](http://www.promgirl.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD1448763) | [reisi's shoes](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/5a/7b/30/5a7b30ce9275fd5d235427a0a221db22.jpg) | [mikoto's suit](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/23/68/a9/2368a9882108750c1004f2393eb0a449.jpg) 

**Author's Note:**

> lololol can you spot my munakata bias? [urgh he so so beautiful]  
> so i an completely unashamed [i'm actually kinda proud of this lmao]  
> thank you to emeraldwaves and mapacheluna for beta-ing!! love you guys~  
> hahaha is it bad that i already have thoughts about a companion fic to this lololol


End file.
